World War Hulk Vol 1 1
* Caiera Oldstrong * George W. Bush * Medusa * Monstro * Rick Jones * S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Locations: * Blue Area of the Moon * Cheyenne Mountain, Wyoming * Dallas, Texas * Las Vegas, Nevada * Los Angeles, California * London, England * New York City :*Manhattan :*Avengers Tower :*Brooklyn Bridge :*Times Square * Sakaar * Tokyo, Japan * Vermont * White House, Washington D.C. Items: * Extremis Armor * Hulkbuster Armor * S.P.I.N. Tech Vehicles: * Fantasti-Car MK II | Cast1 = Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-616) | Cast2 = Avengers (Earth-616) | Cast3 = Blackagar Boltagon (Earth-616) | Cast4 = Brood (Warbound) (Earth-616) | Cast5 = Caiera Oldstrong (Earth-616) | Cast6 = Leonard Samson (Earth-616) | Cast7 = Stephen Strange (Earth-616) | Cast8 = Elloe Kaifi (Earth-616) | Cast9 = George W. Bush (Earth-616) | Cast10 = Hiroim (Earth-616) | Cast11 = Illuminati (Earth-616) | Cast12 = Anthony Stark (Earth-616) | Cast13 = Korg (Earth-616) | Cast14 = Luke Cage (Earth-616) | Cast15 = Medusalith Amaquelin (Earth-616) | Cast16 = Miek (Earth-616) | Cast17 = Reed Richards (Earth-616) | Cast18 = Carol Danvers (Earth-616) | Cast19 = Richard Jones (Earth-616) | Cast20 = Robert Reynolds (Earth-616) | Cast21 = Jennifer Walters (Earth-616) | Cast22 = S.H.I.E.L.D. (Earth-616) | Cast23 = Peter Parker (Earth-616) | Cast24 = Warbound (Earth-616) | Cast25 = Simon Williams (Earth-616) | Cast26 = Arch-E-5912 (Earth-616) | Location1 = Avengers Tower | Location2 = Blue Area of the Moon | Location3 = Brooklyn Bridge | Location4 = California | Location5 = Cheyenne Mountain | Location6 = Dallas | Location7 = England | Location8 = Japan | Location9 = Las Vegas | Location10 = London | Location11 = Los Angeles | Location12 = Manhattan | Location13 = Nevada | Location14 = New York City | Location15 = Sakaar | Location16 = Texas | Location17 = Times Square | Location18 = Tokyo | Location19 = Vermont | Location20 = Washington, D.C. | Location21 = White House | Location22 = Wyoming | Item1 = Extremis Armor | Item2 = Hulkbuster (World War Hulk) | Item3 = S.P.I.N. | Vehicle1 = Fantasticar | Notes = variant edition'']] * This issue shipped on June 13th, 2007. * Two variant cover editions of this issue were shipped on June 27th, 2007. One cover features an illustration by John Romita Jr. The other features an illustration by Michael Turner. * The events from this issue take place after ''Incredible Hulk'' (Volume 2) #106. * The events from this issue take place concurrently with events from ''Iron Man'' (Volume 4) #19. * The events from this issue take place concurrently with events from ''Heroes for Hire'' (Volume 2) #11. * The Hulk chronologically appears next in ''Ghost Rider'' (Volume 6) #12-13. * The reason why Iron Man's nanotech S.P.I.N. dart fails is explained in ''Avengers: The Initiative'' #4. | Trivia = * Although not visibly seen in this issue, Eric O'Grady, the Irredeemable Ant-Man is present inside the Hulk's stomach. | Recommended = * Incredible Hulk (Volume 2) * World War Hulk * World War Hulk Prologue: World Breaker * World War Hulk: Front Line * World War Hulk: Gamma Corps * World War Hulk: X-Men | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Hulk image gallery * Hulk chronology page * Hulk quotes page * Planet Hulk * World War Hulk | Links = * World War Hulk article at Wikipedia * Incredible Hulk profile at Wikipedia * Incredible Hulk profile at Marvel Universe * Incredible Hulk profile at Toonopedia * Hulk Library }} Category:World War Hulk